


The CCAC - The Wall

by orphan_account



Series: Crazy Character Appreciation Club (Discontinued) [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is having confrontations with the wall that lined the property at the Crazy Character Appreciation Club (the CCAC). </p><p>What is his problem? Join Rin Okumura and Edward Elric to find out what's REALLY going on.</p><p>(A short crossover drabble between three main protagonists. So far, one of my favourite trios within the CCAC.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The CCAC - The Wall

            No one knew how Eren Jaeger felt about the walls that surrounded the club mansion.

            The club members just kept noticing that Eren would look out the window and stare at the walls every now and then. Sometimes he’d even go outside and look up at them himself.

            “Do you think walls are like a trigger for him?” Rin Okumura, a frequent member and visitor of the Crazy Character Appreciation Club, prodded the other main protagonist who was sitting beside him. Edward Elric shrugged, looking around the large dining room and then fixing his golden gaze on Eren, who was looking out the window again.

            “I honestly have no idea.” The young state alchemist shrugged, picked up his fork, stabbed a dumpling, and then chomped on it hungrily. He spoke even with his mouth full. “He’s probably just paranoid.”

            “Maybe,” Rin squinted at Eren. “But what’s he paranoid of? Technically, the dangers aren’t the walls, it’s what’s _inside_ the walls. Have you spoken to the crazy delinquents in here recently? You know, the clown and the homunculus? Well, I’m sure you’re familiar with Envy.”

            Edward clenched his fist, his metal hand closing on a spoon. “ _Ugh,_ do you mean Envy and Gamzee? Man, those guys are annoying!” He glowered, pulling a large bowl of soup towards his spot on the table.

            Rin rolled his blue eyes, then noticed Eren was starting to move. He elbowed Edward. “Oi, Ed, he’s moving.”

            Both of them watched as the Recon Corps member wandered out of the dining hall. They looked at each other in confusion for a moment, but then Edward pointed to the window with his spoon. “He’s outside now.”

            They observed as Eren strode up to the wall. He looked up the fortification with an unseen fire in his eyes, which widened in amazement at such a build.

            “What’s he doing, Rin?”

            “Just shut up and keep watching. Get the popcorn, will you?”

            Eren did not notice the two other teenagers watching him from the window. He didn’t seem to care, either; his hand reaching over to the wall and then touching it with his palm.

            “You… this reminds me so much of my universe,” Eren muttered in wonder, then his hands balled up into fists. “ ** _DON’T CAGE ME IN ANYMORE!_** ”

            To Rin and Edward’s dismay, Eren started to kick at the wall furiously. They jumped out of their seats and scrambled as fast as they could to go outside, heading up right behind the distressed teenager.

            “Whoa, calm down, Eren!” Rin protested, yanking the titan shifter away from the wall.

            “Yeah, what did that poor wall ever do to you?!” Edward yelled as well, but then Eren snapped him a cold glare. Edward cleared his throat. “Just shut up, we have to bring you back inside.”

            Now we knew how Eren Jaeger felt about the walls that surrounded the club mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes. My favourite crossover trio so far: A half-demon (Rin), an alchemist (Ed), and a titan shifter (Eren).
> 
> Just wanted to drabble about these three :o) My sister gave me the idea of Eren freaking out over the walls.
> 
> (I told you Envy and Gamzee were the trouble-makers.)


End file.
